Zhou Zhixiang
| Master = | Disciple = | Ally = Meng Hao | Occupation = First Life: Holy Daughter of the Demon Immortal Sect Sect Leader of Demon Immortal Sect Second Life: Princess of Unnamed Mortal Kingdom | Affiliation = First Life: Demon Immortal Sect Mountain and Sea Realm Mountain and Sea Butterfly | Sect = Demon Immortal Sect (first life) | Universe = First Life: Vast Expanse Second Life: Mountains and Seas | VastExpanse = First Life: Mountain and Sea Realm Second Life: Unknown | Mountain&Sea = Ninth Mountain and Sea (first life) | Planet = East Victory (first life) | Region = | Location = Mountain and Sea Butterfly (first life) | Cultivation = First Life: Peak Dao Seeking (last mentioned) Approx. Dao Realm (by Book 9) Second Life: None; Mortal | Essence = | Combat = | FleshlyBody = Demonic Immortal Body | Novel = Book 4, Chapter 454 | Manhua = Yet to appear | Book = 4 , 6 , 9 , 10 | Appearsin = Information needed | Quotation = You should have grabbed him when you had the chance. Instead you lost him… lost him for all eternity. | Speaker = Zhixiang to herself after Meng Hao's return as the Demon Sovereign | Book# = 10 | Chapter# = 1559 | ChapterName = Reunions | Introduction = Zhou Zhixiang was first introduced in the fourth book of I Shall Seal the Heavens and is one of the recurring characters in the story. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = She is bewitchingly charming, a peerless beauty who could cause every consummate beauty to pale beside her in comparison. Her body lets off a unique aura belonging both to that of a Demon and that of a spirit. Even though she acts like a seductive demoness, which coupled with her other-worldly beauty can charm any man, she is actually quite shy and seems entirely inexperienced with another man. She was even reluctant to hold hands with Meng Hao. Moreover, her personality is quite odd as sometimes she can be shy, while other times she can be plenty bold. | Background = She is the Holy Daughter of the Demon Immortal Sect, highly prized in her sect for the Demonic Immortal Body she possesses. | History = First life Book 4 Zhou Zhixiang first appeared when Meng Hao was in the Realm of the Bridge Ruins, where she was surrounded by eight Immortals from the Ji Clan trying to fight them atop the Bridge of Immortal Treading. Meng Hao first thought that she was a puppet given the stiff way she moved. She was being pursued by the Ji Clan, who have been after her for a whole sixty-year cycle, for having conned their "Young Master" out of his treasure. To thwart them off, Zhixiang pretended to be a puppet of the Bridge of Immortal Treading to escape their attention but was finally caught after some time. Left with no other options, she abandoned her physical body and fused with Zhao Youlan, a Western Desert cultivator. Zhao Youlan, who was possessed by Zhixiang, attacked Meng Hao when the two encountered each other. Meng Hao, upon realizing that she was Demoness Zhixiang caused the latter to show herself, though at that time she was merely the size of a hand. She offered a proposition to Meng Hao to explore the place together and temporarily lay down their swords. Meng Hao accepted. It was soon disclosed that the reason she was in the Realm of Bridge Ruins was to obtain a Demon Spirit, a necessity in entering the Primordial Immortal Demon Plane. Meng Hao and Zhixiang, after a few clashes with some Western Desert cultivators, cooperated with each other in order to procure the demon spirits they both needed. After she and Meng Hao parted, she decided to keep tabs on him to ensure that the latter does not die before their agreement has been fulfilled. When Meng Hao was being chased by the Patriarch Huyan's clone, he, knowing that Zhixiang is nearby, had her kill his pursuer. She later went to the Violet Sea and was dumbfounded to see Meng Hao in the midst of Demon Transmogrification. She then lamented about the fact that their agreement may never come to a fruition. They later met again in the opening of the Primordial Demon Immortal Plane. It was then revealed that the real reason for her coming to the Demon Immortal Pagoda located within it was to seek the most powerful battle body of the Demon Immortal Sect: the Demonic Immortal Body, a necessary element in obtaining the Mountain and Sea Scripture. With Meng Hao's help, she was able to reform her physique. Book 6 She repaid her debt to Meng Hao when the latter found himself surrounded by the Chosen and Dao Protectors of the various clans and sects of the Ninth Mountain and Sea. She then informed him of the major disciple recruitment involving the Three Great Churches and Six Sects and the Five Great Holy Lands. Book 9 She is one of the inhabitants of the Mountain and Sea Butterfly. She surprisingly survived the war, despite being quite weak. She most likely had some feelings for Meng Hao in the past and she, most likely, still does; however, "he is a dragon, while she is only a small bird". Thus, she, like Chu Yuyan, suppresses her feelings for him as his status is something she can never hope to reach. This explains her complicated feelings towards him. Book 10 Zhixiang revealed that she, indeed, did have romantic feelings for Meng Hao when they first met in the Realm of the Bridge Ruins and that these feelings grew during their time in the Primordial Demon Immortal Plane and when she saved Meng Hao, from all the other Chosen, on Planet South Heaven. However, she suppressed these feelings, since, at the time, she only cared about her sect. She looked at Meng Hao and Xu Qing holding hands with profound sadness as she hatefully regretted not having taken a chance when she had the opportunity to. Second Life When Meng Hao traveled around the Mountains and Seas to see everyone after they reincarnated, he saw that Zhixiang became a princess of a mortal kingdom. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = She was the first among the Chosen of the Ninth Mountain and Sea to appear, two books earlier than the others. | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Mountain and Sea Realm Category:Immortal Realm Category:Vast Expanse Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Planet East Victory/Characters Category:True Immortal Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:New Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Dao Realm Category:Killed by Allheavens curse Category:Reincarnated Category:Mortals Category:Chosen